Dangerous Shooter & Shining Scissors Romance
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: In another world where Tatsumi never joined Night Raid, Mine and Sheele deepen their relationship into something more intimate. Mine x Sheele Pairing. Rated M for Lemon material.


**Author Notes: A one shot yuri fanfic. I'm surprised that one has made one about these two yet, considering all of the subtext between them. M for Lemon. It's an alternative universe version if Mine never met Tatsumi and the Seryu tragedy never occurred.**

 **Dangerous Shooter/Shining Scissors Romance**

* * *

Mine and Sheele had just completed a mission and were heading back to the base.

"We did it Mine.," Sheele said to her friend.

"Of course we did. I'm a genius sniper after all.," Mine replied with confidence.

"Yes.," Sheele agreed with her glasses obscured.

Once they retuned to base, Najenda gave them a smile.

"Good work you two. You deserve a good night's rest. Tomorrow will be another busy day.," she said to the two assassins.

Heading to their shared room, the two went to their shared bed.

Sheele couldn't sleep.

"Mine...do you ever think of getting a boyfriend?," Sheele asked hesitantly.

"No way, the guy would slow me down. You're the only one that I can count on. Akame's her own way and Leone's too rough. You're the only one for me.," Mine said as she looked directly at her partner.

Thinking back on how her last friendship with a girl, who left her due to her cold assassin nature, she was reluctant for what she was about to say next.

"Mine...Do you want to...to... be with me?," Sheele muttered while blushing.

"What're you saying? Of course, I want to be with you! We'll go shopping to pick out fancy clothes and if anyone tries to bully you, I'll stand up for you.," Mine responded, making Sheele's heart aflutter.

The purple haired girl's glasses then dropped on the bed.

"Oh my glasses!," Sheele said with a panic.

"I-I'll find them Don't worry.," Mine said in shock.

The two searched nervously until they found them and their hands touched at the same time.

Blushing and looking into each other's eyes, Mine felt her heart aflutter.

"We found them...," she said to Sheele as she put them on her friend's face.

"Yeah...," Sheele replied with a focused, affectionate look.

Staring for what seemed like an eternity, the two finally neared for a kiss. At first, it was a simple peck on the lips. But, gradually, it eased into a deeper one with their tongues mixing in their mouths.

The two withdrew as a saliva trail still connected the two girls.

Sheele looked at Mine as if asking if they wanted to move to the next step.

Mine nodded silently. Sheele then removed her top to expose her breasts.

"I-I'm sorry that mine are bigger than yours.," Sheele said sheepishly.

"D-don't worry, I like yours. And when I grow up more, you can do whatever you want with them.," Mine said in embarrassed pride.

Leaning closer, she began to suck on the breasts, making Sheele clench the bedsheets.

Mine then removed her top and the two resumed their kiss more compassionately.

"Wanna do something more?," Mine asked with consent.

"S-sure.," Sheele stuttered.

After separating, Mine and Sheele swapped positions in order to lick the other's womanhood. Slowly, the respective partner pulled the other's bottoms off as well as their underwear.

"You're doing good Sheele!," Mine said to her friend.

"T-this feels strange...I want to do something else after this.," Sheele said in between the licking.

Mine then licked up and down while Sheele did furious licking.

Sheele then had Mine pinned down with a cold, focused look on her face.

 _Oh no! She's in killer mode.,_ Mine thought with dread.

Sheele then fingered Mine's womanhood, making her squeal while also fondling her small bosom.

"Why are you so testy? You're good just the way you are.," Sheele said in an assertive, cold tone of voice.

"Y-you're sure?," Mine responded with astonished surprise.

"You're my best friend. Why would I lie?," Sheele responded by giving her a deep kiss, which Mine reacted by kissing back.

The two kissed deeply as both fondled the other's breasts.

The two separated as they came up with one last idea.

Pressing their womanhoods together as they laid one leg over the other's body, they then moved in resonance with each other's rhythm. Mine hugged Sheele's back while Sheele grabbed Mine's butt.

The two then gave a deep kiss as they continued to press together. In between breaths, they would gasp and sweat heavily.

"I-I love you best friend!," Mine cried out.

"I-I love you too!," Sheele replied back.

As they reached their high, Mine fell on top of Sheele, both were covered in sweat. Mine's twin tail hair had come undone during the intimacy.

"I-I won't take a boyfriend. I-I got you.," Mine told her girlfriend as she gave her a gentle kiss.

"I-I'm glad I finally have something good I can do than killing.," Sheele replied as she hugged her and deepened the kiss.

 _You're so warm. Sheele.,_ thought Mine as they continued to stay and eventually sleep in that position for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Mine and Sheele wrapped an arm around the other's waist while stating romantically occasionally.

"So you've done it? Akame needed some comfort after leaving the Empire and her sister behind. She now has something to live for. Right Akame?," Leone said in content while resting her hand on Akame's.

"Yes.," Akame said with a blush.

"The next mission is one of Honest's cabinet. Are you ready for tonight?," Najenda asked.

Mine and Sheele nodded as they held each other's hand.

* * *

 **The Fall of The Empire**

After the execution of Prime Minister Honest, the exile of the Emperor and a de-powered Esdeath, made no longer a threat via the Teigu Erastone used by Najenda post Honest's death, which robbed her of the majority of her powers and made her fighting prowess significantly weaker due to the sudden shock of such a loss, being used on her into an isolated island, where the two would spend the rest of their lives. Esdeath no longer could manifest gigantic icicles, stop time or start ice storms; but she could reduce her aging process by freezing the hormones and cells that caused aging. Therefore, she remained in her usual appearance for the rest of her days while the young Emperor grew up. The two had children together and died at an old age.

As for Sheele and Mine, the new government's technology advanced to the point that same gender pregnancies were possible. So each had a child with the other.

As an older and buster Mine sat in the lap of Sheele, looking at their sons and daughters playing with each other, they smiled before giving a soft kiss.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
